The Big Switch
by Rena Rose
Summary: What if something terrible happend to you when you where born that could change everything in your life. Your familly, you friends and your true love...(SD)
1. Chapter One: The Big Switch

**The Big Switch**

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

__

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

**XXX**

"Oh god!" cried a women in pain. "Give me drugs. I need drugs." She cried even louder. "Hold on Mrs. Johnson. The baby is in the birth canal, it won't be too long now." The doctor told the poor women in extreme pain.

"Doctor Lamoure. The patient in room 3is dilated 10 centimeters. She's going to give birth any second." The nurse told the doctor. "Call in Doctor Ford." He said. "But doctor, she's asking for you, and all the other doctors are busy." She told him. "Bring her in this room. I'll deliver bought at the same time, but I'll need a lot of stat ASAP!" He urgently said. "Yes doctor." She said leaving the room, and bring in the other patient.

"My baby...is it coming out?" She cried out again. "Hold on Mrs. Johnson." The doctor told her.

"Doctor, this is Serenity Collinwood, Dilated 10 centimeters. No record of illness..."The nurse said whealling her in. "Thank you. But where's my state, I need them here now." He told her. While the nurses came in.

"After many hours of pushing, both women gave birth. "Congratulations. Both of you gave birth to beautiful little girls." The doctor told them handing the two proud mothers's their new baby girl.

"Congratulations. Is this your first child?" Mrs. Johnson told Mrs. Collinwood. "Yes she's my first. But I wish I knew who she looked like. The father has dark hair, so I guess she looks like him, but besides that..." She said looking at her beautiful baby girl. "I think I'm going to call her Riana. Raye for short." She said.

"She is beautiful. I'm Gaia. Gaia Johnson. And this beautiful little girl is Serena. She's my second child. My first is called Darien. He's four." She said smiling at her new friend. "Well I guess you know my name. It's Serenity." Gaia nodded.

"Excuse me Mrs. Johnson, and Mrs. Collinwood, but the babies have to go to the nursery now." Gaia, and Serenity gave there little girl a kiss then fell asleep.

**XXX**

"What a long day. The maternity ward hasn't had a big like this since...forever!" One of the nurses said. "Yeah? What are the odds that they gave birth at the same time?" Another nurse said. "Don't tell Anita this, but I think she might have switched the babies." Another nurse said to the others in a slight whisper. "What? Oh god. What are we going to do? We could get sewed. We could all loose our jobs. Were supposed to have more doctors on call." The other nurse said. "We just won't tell anyone. If anyone says anything to anyone about this, you can get all of us fired! She strictly said to everyone in the nurse's station. Everyone else nodded to the conclusion.

**XXX**

**AN: I know it's short but I really don't have much time anymore. I just found out I'm pregnant not too long ago. I'm due June 24th. Please review and let me know what you think alright! Thank! I'll do my best to update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter Two: 16 Years Later

**The Big Switch**

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

_(Italics/_**Bold**_: **Thinking**)_

(Normal writing: POV)

("Talking")

**XXX**

**Alright, for those of you who did not understand my last chapter...Serena and Raye got switched at birth. Serena's mother is Gaia, and Raye's mother is Serenity.**

**XXX**

_Xx 16 years later xX_

An old lady walking fiercely downstairs close to the stairs. Walking back and forth, looking up and down to her watch. "Serena hurry up! Darien should be him any minute!" she yelled up so her daughter could hear her.

The old lady was also known as Mrs. Gaia Johnson. She was a beautiful woman, but you can tell she had aged. She was really worried. She hasn't seen her son in years since he went off to college. Sure she had seen pictures of him, and she had called him a million times, but it wasn't the same. He was still her little baby, and nothing could change that. _**I hope he brings a woman home. I want to see him happy. From what I remember he never had a serious relationship.** _She thought to herself walking up to the fireplace and looked up at the pictures of him and his sister Serena. **_They look so good together. I wish he finds someone like her. _**She smiled, and touched the picture.

Gaia started hearing sounds coming in the drive way. "He's here!" Gaia whispered to herself. She looked down at her black pants and gold shirt. "Perfect" She said then walked to the window next to the door. She felt so nervous, it was her only son, yet she was nervous.

As the tall young man walked to the door with his luggage, Gaia couldn't help but smile. I just came naturally. She opened the door then cried. "Darien your back! I missed you so much." She hugged him when he came inside. "I know mom. I missed you too" He said to her. "Where's Rena?" He asked.

"I'm over here" She said walking down the stairs gracefully and smiling all the way down. Darien couldn't believe how beautiful she turned out to be. She was wearing a cute short pink skirt with with strips, and a white spaghetti strap top. He her was down and wavy. It fell to her mid back.

Darien dropped his luggage on the ground, and then he went to his sister and gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you too Dare" She giggled slightly. "You want me to help you unpack?" She asked him when the hugged finished. "Yeah that would be great he said taking the heavy stuff. Serena smiled at her mother, and then helped her big brother bring his things in his old room. "I guess I'll make snacks. I'll call you two when I'm done alright" She called out.

"Thanks mom" Darien yelled to her from his room downstairs.

"So how have you been little sister?" He asked her. Serena looked at him. **_He still thinks I'm his 'baby' sister! _**She thought. "I've been okay." She said unpacking his suitcases.

Darien was looking at her, waiting for her to react when s he opened his suitcase. "Eww...Darien. I don't need to look at these!" He said grabbing his condoms and porno magazines, and pitching them at him. Darien cried out laughing. "Aw...you're not scared of the condoms are you?" He said laughing at her. "Very funny Darien. I don't want to imagine my brother in bed with somebody els...I mean with some one. That's disturbing." She told him making an uneasy face. _**That was close. He does not need to hear about my dreams about us**. _She thought. _**He can't find out how I really feel about him. Everyone will make fun of me. I'll lose my friends, my family...and him.** _

Darien knew something was up. "Rena...are you...you know...with your boyfriend?" He asked her hopping she wasn't sexually active. Serena smiled at him. "Well...if you're talking about sex...that's none of your business. **_That will keep him guessing_**. She thought laughing to herself.

"Excuse me. If someone is fucking my little sister, I need to know." He said almost yelling. Serena panicked and covered him mouth with her hands. "Darien...will you give it up already. Mom's going to hear you." She told him. "Don't make me feel even worse. I don't have a boyfriend. I never did, so how can I be having sex?" She told him wile removing her hand from his mouth.

"Rena I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't know." He said. After a short pause he broke the silence. "Your not thinking about it are you?" Serena looked at him. "Darien, I shouldn't be talking to you about this...but yes I am. I want to loose my virginity. I'm tired of being a virgin. I want to know how it feels like." She said looking at her brother's magazine cover.

Darien couldn't believe his ears. His little innocent sister was thinking about sex. I guess it was normal. She was 16...but still. "Serena. I'll always be here for you. If ever you need anything, or even need to talk about stuff, I'll be here. Always. He said rubbing her face with his large hand. Serena couldn't believe what was happening_. **Does Darien feel the same way about me?** _She wondered.She was coming closer and closer to her lips. She started closing her eyes lightly, while Darien was doing the same. She could feel him breathing.

"Serena! Darien! I made your snacks." Gaia yelled at her children.

Darien pulled away from Serena. _**What am I thinking? It's my baby sister. I almost took advantage of her. I have to apologize to her**._ He thought on his way upstairs. Serena followed him thinking about what just happened.

Gaia smiled as her children came up. "Mom is it okay if Serena and I take the snacks downstairs so we can continue to unpack?" Darien felt bad asking but he needed to talk to Serena, and soon. Gaia nodded in approval, but looked a little sad. She wanted to spend more time with her children. "Sure. But you owe me" She smiled. "Thanks mom, he grabbed the plate and Serena, and led her downstairs.

Once downstairs, Darien shut the door and then looked at Serena. Serena didn't know what to think. "Serena...I'm so sorry for what happened. You know I would never take..."he started explaining. "Don't worry about it Darien...I just thought you where kidding around." She gave him a fake smile. Darien gave her an unsure look.

"Don't worry about me. Okay? I'm fine." she told him. Darien smiled then hugged his sister again. "I missed you so much Rena." He told her smelling her hair. They broke apart and Serena looked up at him. "I know" She said then continued to help him unpack, and eat.

"Darien?" She asked him. "Yeah?" He answered. "Remember when we where younger and you used to let me sleep with you? You and I would have our little seep overs and we used to talk about everything..."She started asking. "That sounds like a good idea!" he exclaimed. "Where almost done unpacking, go get your P.J's and do what ever you do before going to bed, while I finish this up." He said to his little sister. "Okay" She smiled running to her bedroom.

Darien started to change into his...**_Wait a minute. I don't sleep in P.J's anymore. What could I sleep in? _**He wondered looking through his things**_. I don't think she'll mind if I sleep in my boxers. Well if she does I can sleep on the floor, I guess._**

Darien started to prepare the bed, when Serena finally walked in. **_WOW. _**Was all he could think about. She was wearing an old T-shirt that he had given her years ago. The shirt ended in the middle of her thighs. "You still have that old thing" He asked her. "Yep" She said jumping on his bed. "Dare...aren't you gonna join me? I have so much to tell you" she looked up at her brother.

"Okay, I'll just go tell mom you're stayin..."He started to tell her. "I already told her I'm my way back here." She explained to him. "Oh okay" He nodded while lying down on his bed. "So what do you want to tell me?" He asked her folding his arms on top of his head.

Serena just stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Aren't you going to put her P.J's on?" She asked. "I don't have P.J's anymore Rena. I hope you don't mind if I sleep with my boxers on." He asked, hoping she wouldn't care. "No not at all. Darien you're my brother. I don't care. As long as you don't sleep naked." She smiled. "Oh you would like that." He laughed out loud. He looked at the time. "10pm already!" He said in shock.

"Rena...you wanna watch a movie my friend lent me. He said it was REALLY good!" He asked. "Sure" She said. Darien went through his closet then pulled out the movie. "It better not be scary Darien." She warned him. "You know how much they bug me" "Don't worry. It won't be scary." He laughed at the sight his sister. She really looked scared.

When the movie started playing, the first thing that popped up was an ugly old woman. "Darien...what kind of movie is this anyway? Why is the..."She started saying when all of a sudden the movie started to fade away. Darien and Serena where wondering what kind a movie his friend lent to him. Then after a few moments, an attractive man and women started kissing passionately. "Make love to me Freddy. I need you so bad." The woman on TV said. Darien was in shock. **_Why did Andy have to lend me this? I never would have thought...oh god Rena._** Darien tried his best to cover Serena's eyes. Serena didn't know what to think.

"Serena...I'm so sorry." He said covering her eyes, and trying to find the remote. "Darien let go. I'm a big girl. Just find the remote and turn it of." She simply said. After many minutes of searching for the remote, Serena finally decide to stand up and shut of the T.V. "I guess I could have done that" He said feeling really stupid. "I'm really tired anyway. Let's just go to bed and talk until we fall asleep." She suggested. Darien nodded, and then took of his shirt and pants.

"Darien?" She asked. "Yeah?" he said going underneath the sheets. "I was just wondering...did you ever, you know, sleep with someone? Do you have a girlfriend now?" She asked feeling nosy. "Woo...what's with all the questions? But just because you're my favorite sister I'll be honest with you. Yes I slept with someone. And no I don't have a girlfriend." He answered her. "Thanks for being honest with me." She said then fell asleep. "I love you Rena. He whispered giving her a kiss on her forehead, then shortly after fell asleep himself.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter Three: Almost A Confession

**The Big Switch**

Chapter Three

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

_AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...BUT THE ONLY WAY I'M GOING TO FIND OUT IS IF YOU REVIEW...SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THX!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

_(Italics/_**Bold**_: **Thinking**)_

(Normal writing: POV)

("Talking")

**XXX**

**_Ahhhh...What time is it?_** Darien wondered stretching his arms. "Ouch!" Serena winced in pain. Darien turned around. "Oops. Sorry Rena. I forgot you spent the night here." He laughed. "Its fine she said rubbing her head. "So...Darien, what are you doing today?" She asked. "Um... I don't know. My friend Andrew is supposed to come down for the week. She I guess I won't go too far, but I really need to catch up with my high school friends." He said. "That sounds nice. Is it the same Andrew who lent you that movie?" She said pointing at the VCR, where the film was.

Darien laughed at this. "Yeah that's him. But he's kind of doing something illegal at the moment." He said getting out of bed. "And what would that be?" She asked sitting up.

"He's dating a girl your age. He met her in Boston, when he went to visit his family. It's his cousin. But he told me not to tell anyone. There trying to keep it a secret. They really do love each other though. I've never seen anyone car about so much. You can tell by the way they look at each other. "

He said fixing his hair. "What about you Dare? Are you dating anyone yet?" She asked him. "Nope. There's no one I'm really interested in. You know me; I don't like to get involved unless I know it's the right person. I don't want to waste my time on someone while knowing it won't last." He tried explaining to her.

"I understand" She said. "What about you little Rena... do you have a boyfriend yet?" He asked jumping on the bed. "Nope...I guess I'm like you. Waiting for the right person to come along." She said. Darien just smiled. His sister was turning into an amazing women. "Well Rena, how about breakfast?" Darien suggested. Serena nodded, getting out of the bed. "Maybe I can get mom to make us pancakes!" Serena said walking out of the room. "Yeah that would be great. Listen Rena, I'll be right allow I just got to do a few things first." He told her before she went up the stairs. "Alright" she said walking up.

"Mom!" Serena asked. "Yes Serena?" Gaia asked, walking into the living room, where Serena was calling her mom from. "Can you make Darien and I pancakes for breakfast." She asked politely. Gaia smiled and nodded. "I'll be right on it." She said before walking into the kitchen. Serena smiled, and decided to take a shower before eating.

**XXX**

"No. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. Andrew...would I lie to you. I know how much Raye means to you. Yeah sure. I can meet you and Raye at 2. You want me to pretend to be with Raye...while I find someone you can pretend to be with? Andrew...that sounds a little odd. Fine...fine...but how am I supposed to find someone who ...never mind I know the perfect girl. Okay see you then. Bye" Darien hung up his cell. Darien had the perfect girl to pretend to be his best friend's girl...but how was he going to convince her? **_Please do this for me! Please! _**He thought, walking upstairs.

**XXX**

"Yum!!! Mom that smells soooo good! Pancakes are my favorite you know!" Darien told him mom while smelling the fresh pancakes already made. "Don't worry I know, I know." Gaia said smiling. "Can you get Serena...I just heard the water go off a few minutes ago. Tell her breakfast is ready." She asked him while flipping another pancake. "Sure" He said running upstairs.

When he got to her door, he heard he singing. **_Wow Rena...never knew you could sing. _**He was surprised. From what he remembered when he left for University she was the shy girl. She never really liked to be center of attention. Darien decided to just surprise her. So he didn't bother to knock. "BOOO!" He screams while opening the door.

Serena was shocked. "DARIEN!! I'M TRYING TO CHANGE" She yelled taking a towel and wrapping her self. She never felt so embarrassed. "Oh god...Rena...I'm really sorry...I just thought..."He tried to explain. "I don't care what you wanted to do. I'll be haunted for the rest of my life...knowing that my older brother just saw me naked." She said freaking out. Serena was so insecure. **_I hope he doesn't make fun of me? What will I do?_** "Serena calm down. It's no big deal. It's not like I've never seen you naked before..." "That was before I had these!" She told him pointing at her breast.

"Okay...okay...I get it. I'll leave and let you get dressed...but you and I are going to have one serious talk after breakfast. By the way...I came here to let you know it's ready. Come down and eat!" He said closing the door behind him. Serena walked to the door and locked it. She then walked over to her mirror, and took off her towel. She started gazing at herself. **_Why do I have to be ugly? Know I probably scared him away. It was hard enough to make him see me more as a sister...but know...grrr. _**She looked away quickly****She quickly changed and went to the kitchen.

"So. Serena. Darien tells me he accidentally saw you naked?" Her mom started laughing. Serena looked at Darien with a dirty look and stormed off. She herd her mother in the background telling her she was only kidding. Serena didn't care. She wanted to get out of the house and NOW!

As soon as Serena left the house, Darien was really worried about his little sister. He had to find her and clear things up. And because he really needed her, so she can pretend to be Andrews's girlfriend for the day.

"Thanks mom, for breakfast and everything but I got to go" He said kissing his mother's cheek. "Will you be home for dinner?" Gaia asked. Darien said no, and then left.

**XXX**

Darien had a feeling he knew where she went. Every time they where younger...well before he went off to college, he would find Serena sitting near the pond in the forest throwing rocks in the water.

When he got there...yep...there was his little princess. **_Princess? Where did that come from? _**He tried to get a little closer so he could hear what she was saying.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't he love me? I know its wrong...but I've never felt this way about no one... before. I would do anything... for him to realize... I'm not a little kid anymore. But...mom and dad... would be so disappointed in me...but love should always prevail. No matter what...love always wins" She said in between cries.

"Serena...who ever this boy is...He would be stupid not to notice how beautiful you are...and I'm pretty sure he knows you're not a kid anymore." Darien said walking behind her.

"Do you really think so?" He asked

"You bet. But why would mom and dad be disappointed? You could never disappoint them. They love you. I love you too. We will always be there." He tried to cheer her up.

"You don't understand! The man I love doesn't love me the way I want him too. He thinks of me as...as...like a little sister." She whimpered.

"Don't worry about it...he probably wants you think that. He probably thinks it's the only way he could get closer to you" He said. "Hey I was just going out to see my friend Andrew...you want to come?" He asked.

Serena nodded. **_Maybe spending more time with him...will help._**

In the car, Darien decided this would be a great time to ask for the favor. "Um...Serena, do you think you can do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure"

"Well, Andrew called me and asked me to find him some one to pretend to be his date...and I thought you would be perfect considering I already told you about him and his cousin Raye...the one he just met. He wants to go out in public with her...but..." He started

"Sure...but you owe me!" She cut him off.

"I know...I know."

**XXX**


End file.
